


bullethole in your fist

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [82]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ace and Brendon Urie and rob zombie - scum of the earth:</p>
            </blockquote>





	bullethole in your fist

Brendon twisted and made a desperate scramble to his left, face screwed up in concentration. Ace laughed, loud and wicked. "Come on, keep up!" she cackled like she was having the time of her life.

She was like Spencer; she probably was.

Brendon made himself speed up, flinging out over the ledge and scrabbling for traction on the far wall. He was panting despite himself, but grinning too. "Now who needs to keep up?" he managed to gasp.

Ace laughed delightedly. "Oh, it's on now, halfpint!" She pulled a move that Brendon couldn't even follow and took off down a side passage.

Brendon huffed his hair off his sweaty forehead and set his jaw as he followed.

Despite the teasing and the one-upping, they worked well together, clearing rooms and progressing steadily across the complex until they were finally closing in on their goal. Ace glanced over at him. "Ready?"

Brendon nodded. "Bring it." Side by side, they burst through the door.

There was a hail of gunfire and then a flash. Brendon threw down his control in disgust. "What the hell was that."

Ace pressed a button on her controller, but her onscreen counterpart was definitely deceased. "I think it was a trebuchet firing fire," she said mildly. "The programmers were obviously digging the bottom of the hazards barrel with that one."

Brendon huffed in annoyance and snatched up his controller again. "Good thing we saved the level. Again?"

Ace laughed and hit 'play.'


End file.
